


daymare

by Noriko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Other, References to prior sex work, Semi-Public Sex, im sorry goddamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriko/pseuds/Noriko
Summary: daymare (noun): a nightmarish fantasy experienced while awakeV gets hot n' bothered and makes questionable choices.





	daymare

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm having a rough week and V's ass took the L for it 
> 
> I haven't written a fanfic in like a decade and I would apologize about the length but I don't think we really needed to see more of this did we

Shadow disappeared from under V just as they rounded the corner, and the momentum had him tumbling through a few exhausted steps before he collapsed to the ground with a breathless yelp. Cuts and bruises and a scraped elbow from the landing, but he had done it. He escaped not one, not two, but three Furies and it felt... it felt amazing, underneath the ever-present shame of his weakened state. V let out a laugh that sounded delirious even to his own ears and rolled onto his back to look up at the crumbing roof of the warehouse. An empty, derelect room had never looked so beautiful before.

V pushed his hair back from his face and wiped the sweat from his cheeks. He was safe for now, but his limbs still twitched as though they were strong enough to carry him on through another chase. Hilarious. He had crashed from exhaustion in the first place, but his body still craved excitement. And speaking of which...

Nico had made plenty of dirty jokes about this sort of thing, hadn't she? Sliding little comments about why Nero and himself "loved" fighting demons so much. Coupled with some innuendos about the thrill of battle and peppered with crude gestures, Nero had yelled his protest and Nico howled with laughter. V had just smirked from the corner, knowing he'd only make the jokes worse with his input.

He was half hard in his pants from the adrenaline, so maybe there was some truth to it after all.

V cupped a hand around himself and hissed in surprise- he was more sensitive to this than he had remembered. Though he hadn't had much experience in this body, he hardly expected the jolt of sensation from barely brushing against his half-hard cock. He only took a moment to consider whether or not to be ashamed of doing this, and concluded that if he was going to fight on he certainly couldn't do it in his current state. Nevermind just waiting it out- might as well get it out of the way as quickly as possible. 

Excitement hummed through V's skin as he fished a bottle of lube out of his pocket. If he was generous he could call it mostly full, certainly over halfway at least. Nobody, including himself, could shame him for taking some liberties with how he got the money to pay for Dante's help. 

V shoved his pants down to his knees eagerly. He knew his preferences.

Ignoring the cock curving up towards his belly, he spread his knees and rubbed a lubed finger against his ass. His tongue came out between his teeth and licked at his bottom lip eagerly. Good. Good already, probably better than anyone else who gave up their wallet for the privilege of touching him. He was sweating even before he shoved a finger into himself with a soft whine. Squirming against the gravel on the floor almost made up for the roughness lost from trying this solo, satisfied the side of him craving the feeling of his legs hiked up in an alleyway. V clumsily worked open the laces of his coat with his free hand and traced his fingers around a nipple. The echoes of his whimpers fueled his vanity. Others had paid good money to work those sorts of sounds out of him, after all. 

V pressed two more fingers into himself with a crooked smirk. His skin was alight even where it touched the icy concrete floor, felt too tight as he pinched and thrusted and pulled more honest noises out of himself. He liked it fast, rough, desperate. Maybe his few experiences in this body had conditioned him to want it quick and dirty. It shouldn't have been so appealing to take it like this. 

He may not have noticed had he not become so well acquainted with his marks. He would have drowned out almost any sound with the way he was carrying on, anyway. But some of his tattoos had faded away, and V found himself relieved beyond expressing that at least it wasn't Griffon who had come out on his own. V flicked white hair out of his eyes and met Nightmare's gaze just as its first foot hit the ground with a echoing _thud_. Nightmare was the least expressive of his familiars. It was hard to dredge up any embarrassment from being caught like this when it barely even seemed to notice what he did. 

V licked his bottom lip and grinned cheekily. "Well, I didn't summon you."

Nightmare turned to him, staring unblinkingly with its single eye.

"We'll get back to the fighting later."

Nightmare leaned down, closing in slowly.

"For now, I need- oh!"

Nightmare melted down and grabbed V around the hips, hoisting him into the air-- it was almost frightening being this high up on it when he had no control and V flailed in surprise, hands battering uselessly into the tar-like form. He was at least at eye level with it when it became solid again, pinning him up against the brick wall. V could hardly breathe with the way it pinched his waist between its arms. 

"What are you doing?" V yelped breathlessly, heart hammering in his chest like a hummingbird's. 

Nightmare, of course, didn't answer. It just looked at him for a moment. Then it melted down again and covered his feet, his legs, his hips, his groin-

V threw his head back. His eyes squeezed shut. His hands came slapping down on Nightmare again, and he let out a moan so loud the shelves must've rattled. It was pulsing around him, hotter than he could have expected, squeezing around his cock and pressing up against his hole. 

Though Nightmare showed up on its own, it would be simple enough to force it to leave. V knew he could do it. He knew he _should_ do it.

 _What's the harm_ , he asked himself instead. _It's just stress relief._

As if in response, Nightmare flipped V over as easily as a ragdoll. _Yes_ , that filled the craving didn't it? Satisfaction for the price of a little pride and another scrape from the bricks against his cheek. Laughter bubbled up from V's chest. 

"You're eager, aren't you?"

Nightmare seemed to pulse around him for a moment, as if groping every bit of V that it could reach. But the movements were distinct- insistent prodding at his ass, not quite enough to push inside but enough for V to hesitate. Not enough to stop, but enough to question whether Nightmare had the presence of mind not to break him. He pressed his hands against the wall as if to brace himself. 

"Well?"

Nightmare shoved in. The air went all out of V's lungs and his legs tried to curl up to his chest, but the tar held firm. 

" _Oh,_ " He moaned weakly. There wasn't any thrusting, so to speak. It just pushed and pulled at V like waves, slow enough for the stretch to curl his toes every time. It was nothing like the alleyway trysts. It was like getting fucked into a haze, like the afterglow had already started. V committed to the idea of really letting himself enjoy that next time-

_Next time? What next time?_

"More..." V sighed dreamily. There wouldn't be a next one, they didn't have time for it. Hardly had time for it now. 

Nightmare solidified behind him, snapping V out of his haze like a bucked of cold water. His legs were released, danging under him as Nightmare held him in one giant arm. He didn't even have time to hiss in shock at the way Nightmare morphed inside him as well, edging into this side of painful. 

The first thrust drove him up the wall, the second even further. If he wasn't so preoccupied with clinging to Nightmare's arm in a blind panic, V would find some humor in how the terror hadn't stopped the dribble of precum down his cock. If anything, the sudden shift had driven him eye-crossingly close to the brink. 

Carefully, between thrusts that jostled his frame and scraped his cheek raw against the wall, V placed a hand against his stomach. 

"I can feel it...!" He wheezed pathetically, ass perked up as he careens toward an orgasm sure to make his vision go white-

And then, it all melted away and V fell to the concrete with a slap. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, black fringe falling back into his eyes as he whiped his head around. 

In hindsight, his frustrated yell is probably what drew the Empusas in.


End file.
